Une guerre meurtrière
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: Loki et Stark luttent contre une attaque russe sur la ville. Ils sont un couple. Heureux. Mais voilà il y a une guerre. Une guerre meurtrière. DeathFic Ironfrost !


**Une guerre meurtrière**

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est une death fic Ironfrost

**Contexte : **Loki et Stark sont en couple, heureux, mais voilà, il y a cette guerre. Cette guerre meurtrière.

**Supplications : **PAR PITIER DONNER MOI DES REVIEEEEEEEEWS ! JE SUIS EN MANQUE D'AMIS ET d'AVIS JE VOUS EN SUPPLIIIIIE !

**Hum, sur ceux : Enjoy !**

* * *

Loki était là, entre trois énormes blocs de béton tombés d'un immeuble en ruine. L'un d'eux bloquait son torse, il pouvait à peine respirer. Oui il était un dieu, oui il avait déjà amené une armée sur terre, oui il s'était repentit grâce à Stark et avait rejoint les Avengers… Mais voilà il allait mourir comme ça, sous une centaine de kilo de béton armé. Peut-être que Stark ne le saurait jamais ? La guerre les avait forcés à se séparer pour protéger un maximum la ville de l'attaque des avions Russes qui bombardaient l'endroit sans vraiment de raison, sans guerre ouvertement déclarée, juste pour le plaisir de bombarder son ennemi de toujours. La dernière fois que Loki avait vu Stark il volait derrière l'un des chasseurs adverse pour lui lancer quelques missiles de son cru, lui, Loki, avait été envoyer pour vider les immeubles et mettre les citoyens à l'abri, mauvaise blague du destin. Il faisait sombre, normal : le soir était bien avancé, c'était la nuit qui commençait à tomber et Stark allait surement rentrer à la tour sans vraiment se douter qu'il n'y trouverait pas sa moitié. C'était triste mais en même temps, il n'aurait pas le temps de voir Loki souffrir, il pourrait s'éteindre seul comme il pensait le mériter après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Plongé dans ces noires pensées, Loki n'avait pas entendu le bruit caractéristique à l'approche de l'armure de métal de Stark qui se posa près de son amant. Il était si beau, si fière dans son armure que Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire mal gré la douleur lancinante qui déchirait sa poitrine : il manquait d'air, la mort le trouverait bientôt, il n'était encore en vie que grâce à sa merveilleuse résistance dû à sa condition de dieu, n'importe quel mortel aurait déjà succombé à de pareilles blessures. Stark l'avait vu. Il le savait. Il avait compris. D'ailleurs il n'essaya même pas de débloquer ces foutus blocs que de béton et s'agenouilla directement près du visage de l'homme de glace.

''Tu te souviens Stark ? Ce jour où j'avais dit que de toute façon tu partirais le premier ? Je… j'avais… j'avais tort je crois…''

''Dis pas ça, on… on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, tu vas t'en sortir, sans explication, comme d'habitude, on…''

''Dis pas de bêtise'' coupa Loki ''Tu sais aussi bien que moi que… que cette fois, y'aura pas de tour de magie, pas de… pas de cabriole ou de fin heureuse…''

Une larme roula au coin de l'œil de Loki, il allait partir bientôt, il pouvait presque voir la silhouette de la mort penchée sur lui, derrière l'épaule de Stark. Le visage de l'Avengers devenait trouble, Loki ferma les yeux. Il senti de l'eau sur son visage et savait qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

''Je t'aime'' murmura Stark

''Je t'aimerais toujours, même à la Valhalle**(1)** je n'aurais de cesse de t'aimer'' Souffla Loki dans sa dernière expiration.

Sa tête bascula sur le côté, comme dans un mauvais film au ralenti. Stark leva les yeux dans le ciel nocturne fraichement tombé. Une étoile inconnue brillait ce soir-là. Il choisit de la nommer Loki, parce qu'il savait très bien que cette étoile n'était pas comme les autres, c'était un salut de son amant qui lui rappelait qu'à présent, il l'attendait et qu'il avait tout son temps. Une fine neige commença à tomber sur la ville. Les chasseurs Russes étaient partis. Le seul bruit perceptible cette nuit-là fut celui d'un homme pleurant son amour, envolé, partit pour avoir trop voulu rester.

**(1) - La valhalle est l'égale du paradis dans la mythologie Nordique**

* * *

**Voilà, j'avoue que moi-même ça m'a limite fait pleurer quand je l'ai écrite (peut-être à cause de la musique que j'écoutais en même temps -Sonne le Clairon de Spirit-) Une review s'il vous plait ?! **

**Amarilla' **


End file.
